Sam vs Christmas
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: After hating Christmas for the past ten years, Sam is forced to confront her inner hatred for the holiday as she becomes a victim of Krampus on the special holiday. Rated T for harsh language and mature themes
1. The Demon's Invitation

Chapter 1

(A/N: Special thanks to Invader Johnny for helping me outline the plot of this story over PM back in December 2015, when this story was originally supposed to come out, but couldn't due to personal problems and I instead wrote Of Course I'm Santa in three days. Anyways, please enjoy my 98th Fanfic finally arising from after a year in development "hell" and Happy Holidays!)

"Give me back my Poober!" the young girl pleads with the straw-colored teenager, who was busy strangling the creature with her square palms

"Ellie, shut your mouth!" a girl, standing five and a half feet tall with the build of a man, replies with a glare through her strained eyes, scaring the subjacent girl, "I've had enough of your bullcrap!"

"What's the big deal, Puckett?" the whiny pre-teenager yells her doubt, "All I did was talk about how big of an asshole you are to everyone when it's almost Christmas!"

"Kid, let me be clear!" the drawling girl asks for attention: "…I hate Christmas"

"Well, considering you had terrible parents… I'm not surprised" she rudely replies, sending the older, young adult into tears

"Ok…I've had enough of you!" the enraged and sentimental young lady yells and decapitates the stuffed animal

"No!" Ellie cries in a funeral voice, mourning the stuffed animal as if it was real, "What the hell is your problem?"

After a moment of awkward silence, the quiescent teenager replies: "Let me tell you how this works; you talk shit about what happened between my family on Christmas, and I'll make it a living hell for you…so much so that you'll regret Christmas for the rest of your goddamn life like I do! Do I make myself clear?"

"…Yes, ma'am" the scared pre-teen nods in false agreement before exiting through the front door and entering her mother's parked vehicle, a brand new white-painted mini-van

"…Oh, god" the distraught 17-year old monologues to herself: "What is wrong with me?" she asks herself and walks into her shared bedroom, bereft of her annoying roommate who was now buying Christmas decorations on her way back from a college prep class

"Come on, Samantha…" she tries to convince herself, "This is your last Christmas with Cat before she moves to college, so please try to enjoy it…just this once", before she dives into her bed for some shut-eye and time to collect her thoughts

~The Farber's Residence; December 23rd at 12:05 A.M~

"Knock, knock, knock!" the front door impatiently asks for attention, echoing its banging noise throughout the quiet rez-de-chaussée, harboring nothing except for a sobbing little girl in a bedroom connected by the passageway

"Poober…why? Why'd she take away Poober?" the mournful girl continues her sobs into the soft pillow

"Knock, knock, knock!" the banging intensifies

"It's probably just mom coming back from work" the lonely girl suggests before walking out into the passageway towards the front door, but is shocked after opening it:

There stood a monstrous beast: Tall, powerful, soundless, and hungry for the young souls. He had coal black fur covering his well-built posture and a pair of devil horns sticking out his deformed skull.

"Ms. Ellie Farber…I has't cometh to take thee wh're thee has't at each moment did belong" the demon introduces his rationale for this arrival and steps forward into the house

"…Who…the hell are you?" the quavering girl asks as she walks backward towards her weapon, the broom

"Mine own nameth is Krampus" he replies in an intimidating voice as he summons his rusted and lusterless chainsf from the blue, "Thee has't been v'ry naughty this year! And i'm taking thee to the depth of hell, wh're naughty children liketh thee has't at each moment did belong"

"No, I haven't been naughty at all! Please spare me!" the naughty girl begs for the sparing of her short-lived life

"Dram wench, thee liveth in nothing but delusions! He lists her grievances, "Wast not thee who tooketh an embarrassing video of Cat and post'd t on whatev'r the hell the int'rnet is 'r broken Kim's Fresno Doll?"

The guilty girl lies on the floor in floor, having figured out her fate, "Yes" she answers truthfully

"Any final w'rds?" he asks as he swings his chain towards the vulnerable preadolescent

"Yes, I do" she gets a second chance to save herself

"Beest careful of what thee sayeth because i can maketh these thy final w'rds" he warns her of possible death

"I know of this girl who has committed far worse sins than me" she replies her possible final words

"Who is't?" he asks as he plays around with his chain, curious about his next tourist into the underworld

"Her name's Samantha Puckett" she answers, hoping he'd chase her instead, "She bullied Mr. Freddie Benson for years, stole furniture from That's A Drag to help her friend mourn the loss of her favorite show, she abandoned me in the graveyard with a creepy guy. But, worst of all, she ripped my Poober!"

"Hmmm. . . i guesseth thee maketh a valid pointeth; i knoweth samantha puckett, the lady's the wench who hates christmas f'r 10 years" he nostalgically recalls of the Christmas hating girl.

"Why does she hate Christmas so much? Like what happened?" Ellie asks in an actually concerned manner

"I know not the reason. All i knoweth is I'll findeth h'r and take h'r wh're the lady belongs, hell!" he replies and storms off into the streets with a bag and chains

To be continued

(A/N: People have told me this is similar to the 2015 Krampus film, just want to clarify that I've NEVER seen that movie and that any similarities, besides Krampus of course, is purely co-incidental. Also, I'm so sorry this is my only story this year, but I needed a really long time to recover from personal issues in my life. Reviews are appreciated as always!)


	2. Dillusional Truths

Chapter 2

~1 a.m.; The Puckett and Valentine Residence, Apartment #23~

"…I hate Christmas" a bitterly nostalgic teenager reiterates to herself in bed, lying adjacent to her breathtaking roommate with cherry red hair and an hourglass body, who was now fast asleep with her usual doll-like face that spoke nothing except beauty

The teenager continues her chanting as she remained inside the expansive, unlighted bedroom. "God, I hate that bastard for what he did to mom that day!" she makes a steely remark before hearing a loud shattering noise from her favorite part of the entire house or perhaps her entire life, the kitchen

"…What the shit was that?" the fearful teenager asks to herself before descending off her shared king-bed with the ravishing redhead still asleep beside her. "They better take anything but my favorite meatballs!" she whispers in a pessimistically optimistic tone and fetches for the same bat she used to assault the tree in front of Dice's house

Sam scuttles towards the bedroom door and twists the doorknob; it's stuck.

"Work, damn it!" she curses and continues to twist the doorknob until it works. "Okay on 3: 1…2…3!" she gives a countdown before she pushes the door with everything she's got

Unfortunately, the force was excessive and causes the blonde teenager to launch directly into the wooden floor. "Ow…" she groans as she gets off the ground, rubs her aching shoulder, and looks at the sliding glass door in astonishment: it wasn't broken

"…What the hell was that, then?" she whispers in a scared voice as she stares in confusion at the unbroken glass

Things suddenly get more confusing for the Christmas hater as she turns around and notices a collapsed Christmas tree.

"That's odd…when did we get a Christmas tree? I specifically told Cat not to buy one!" she complains but is mystified as she walks towards the presents lying beneath it: "It wouldn't hurt to see what she bought me for Christmas" she breaks the traditional rules and takes a knee towards the presents

"…What's this?" the ever so confused teenager asks as she finds a note and opens it, which reads:

"December 25

Samantha, this is your father. I know you just witnessed quarrels this evening between your mother and I along with several others, and I'm deeply sorry about that. I have loved you both and always will. You are my greatest gift; one even Santa isn't wealthy enough to give a blessed parent. Tonight, your mother and I go our own, separate ways. But, please don't hate me for this: I didn't want this, but that bitch wants me out your lives. Please don't hold on to anger, please don't get in trouble with the law, or become bitchy like your controlling mother: be a good girl. Don't remember December 25th as the day your loving father abandoned his family because I still love you two, but our marriage has since become poison. Instead, remember December 25th as the day of sharing happiness:

With love and regards,

Papa Puckett"

"…What's this still doing here?" the girl asks with her eyes drowning in upsetting tears, "Did Cat somehow find this and keep it here?"

"Sam?" a nasally voice asks

Scared and bitter from the past, the re-traumatized girl blindly swings the baseball bat towards the false attacker, Cat Valentine

"Ow!" the injured girl screams as she collapses onto the cold wooden floor and rubs her bruised rib: "What the hell is your problem?!" she demands a reason for her excruciating pain

"You know what the hell the problem is?! You found something of mine that I had long kept a dark secret!" she falsely accuses the confused high-school senior

"What are you talking about, Sam?" a puzzled Cat asks; Sam replies, "Well, I heard the glass door shattering- "

"-Oh, so you first accuse me of whatever your dark secret is. Then, you talk about hearing noises in your head!" Cat interrupts her ludicrous story: "Sam, be honest with me. Are you on drugs?"

"-No. Then, I walked over here and saw the Christmas tree had fallen down!" the paranoid teen continues

"What Christmas tree?" a bewildered and tired Cat asks, "You're the one who told me not to buy one or else you'd take my Bibble away"

"The one right over there…" a frustrated Sam points towards the wall opposite the television, but pauses in shock: "It was right there…Ok, you know what? I might be on drugs"

"I knew it!" an intelligent Cat cheers herself and walks back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her

"Hey, Cat. Can you let me in?" Sam asks for a favor as she struggles to open the locked door

"I'm not letting you in. I don't want you to hit me again!" a traumatized Cat replies from within the bedroom

"Cat, I won't hit you; I promise" Sam sets down the baseball bat and demands entrance

"Your promises don't mean shit, Sam" a previously betrayed Cat curses in her reply, this being the third Sam had promised not to hurt her, which had previously resulted in a broken arm and a black eye

"Then, where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" Sam asks about a downgraded alternative

"Right where you slept when you moved in with me last year!" she replies and shuts up for the night

"Wait, Cat…" Sam bangs on the door but receives no reply from the asleep teenager

"Wherefore begeth f'r a night in th're if 't thee can spendeth thy entire life with me" a mysterious and demonic voice asks

"Who…the hell are you?" Sam asks from the tall demonic monster

"Mine own nameth is Krampus," it replies

"Dude, I don't understand a word you're saying," a confused Sam demands clarity

"I bethink i maketh myself cleareth in declaring thee needeth to wend to hell." It replies again

"Can you shut up and talk like an American?" a still puzzled Sam asks

"I liketh not thy rudeness, young mistress. I has't cometh to taketh thee home!" he summons a chain and glares at the now scared teen

"What…do you want?" she asks the hideous being, intimidated by the chain

"A young wench nam'd Ellie inf'rm'd me of thy sins; thee has't been v'ry naughty these past 10 years," he informs his reasoning and swings at the young girl

Luckily, the young adult dodges the attack and bangs on the door: "Cat!" she screams for her roommate, who was still asleep to the world

"Thou art not going anywh're!" he decides her fate and grabs the baseball bat and swings

"Ow!" Sam screams as she grabs her assaulted back before getting strangled by the neck with a rusted chain

"…I'm not…going…anywhere…" the breathless girl struggles to speak before passing out

"Finally!" the monstrous being says in satisfaction before stuffing the large body in his equally large bag

T.B.C

(A/N: I'm aware that Sam and Cat have separate beds, but they share a king-sized bed in this story. I also apologize that it took so long to write this chapter and publish it, I have typed out the whole outline of the entire story. However, I had to type 3 essays these past two weeks that totaled around 4000-5000 words and my fingers were so cramped and tired; I actually got arthritis in one of my wrists for 30 minutes)


	3. A Greater World

Chapter 3

~A few hours later; The Puckett and Valentine Residence, Apartment #23~

"Oh, god" a non-awake teenaged girl with cherry-red hair groans in her usual shrill voice, before she wakes up and holds her weak crotch

Afterward, she brushes her 40-inch hair and scuttles towards the adjacent restroom. A couple of minutes later, the door introduces a small boned and now relieved teenaged girl.

"…Ah!" she yawns and reads the circular wall clock hanging above her queen bed, which reads: 3:30 A.M

"I should go check on Sam" she says to herself and opens the bedroom door, introducing a humanless living room with some mysterious blood spewed on the floor: "Holy shit…Sam?!" she nervously screams around a large and empty rez-de-chaussée before finding an attached note on the front wall, which reads:

"Dear Caterina, I am borrowing thy roommate Samantha Puckett for a while. But, I know not how long the lady'll beest gone"

"Aw, I didn't know Sam had a boyfriend…or a girlfriend, it's a possibility" Cat hypothesizes but pauses when she reads the bottom of the note: "From thy devil, Krampus"

"Krampus…" she nervously stutters: "Oh, my god. Ellie, this prank of yours has gone way far!" she angrily mutters, grabs the landline, and impatiently hits nine buttons

~Five minutes earlier; The Farber Residence~

"What the hell do you want?" an afraid girl speaks towards a tall demonic creature: "You already got Samantha, what else do you want you greedy f***?!"

"The lady hast been did knock unconscious with blood everywhere in this container on mine own back. But, thee too has't been naughty" he gives his reasoning and summons a rusted chain with pointed edges, scaring the shit out of the preadolescent girl.

"Listen, please" she pleads with the hellish monster as her plan backfires, the second word in her speech finally escaping from dormancy: "I'm sorry!"

"Did shut it, thee wench. Thy most humble apology means nothing!" he screams in a raging voice, having realized the fakeness in her road to salvation, "I'm taking thee to hell!", before swinging his sharp weapon towards the soon to be gone girl

"Ow!" she collapses on her back as she replies a scream and rubs her aching ribcage, its cut and blood revealed by her shredded pajama T-shirt

"Stayeth down!" he commands, but she disobeys and gets up covering her bleeding ribcage: "Go to hell!" she ironically screams, but then corrects herself, "Oh, never mind. Go to heaven!"

"Very well, then!" he speaks and grabs a wooden chair to later slam against the little girl, smashes both it and Ellie as she collapses, her nose bleeding and head spinning.

"Ow!" she groans before shutting down, it was uncertain whether it was temporarily or permanent, either way was a way to hell so it didn't matter.

"Valorous riddance!" he cheerfully whispers and grabs the second girl by the legs and tosses her into the bag as well

"Ring, ring, ring!" the landline rings, which it answers

"Ellie, this is Cat. I don't appreciate this joke of yours with whoever the hell Krampus is!" she angrily speaks over the phone, "And, I would like you to stop and tell me where you have Sam tied up!"

"Oh, thee blinking idiot!" the demon with dark horns insults her over the phone

"Little girl, you need to watch your damn mouth!" she ironically replies

"Thee goddamn clotpole. I am Krampus!" he finally introduces himself to the moronic girl, "And, i'm taking samantha and ellie to whither they belong until they learneth how to beest nice. And I'll continueth to doth so because if 't be true these kids art obedient, we can Maketh America Great Again, and the world too!"

"Shut up and tell me where they are, or I swear to god!" Cat demands a location for the findings

"Search mine own location on what the internet is!" he then hangs up, leaving on a cliffhanger

"Hello?!" she demands a follow up to her question, but dials another phone number when she receives no reply in return

"Hey, kitty-cat!" Robbie unsuccessfully flirts with Cat over the phone, hoping to get her attention.

"Hey, Robbie. I need some help" Cat replies, blushing from Robbie's introduction, "And, can you please not call me kitty-cat; it's weird!"

"Sorry, kitty-kat. I mean Caterina, no I mean Cat!" he nervously apologizes over the phone and worsens the situation with the high-school girl of his dreams, "Do you need anything?"

"Do you know who Krampus is?" she asks

"Yeah, Krampus is part man-goat, part horned devil. He's like the Anti-Santa who punishes naughty children, including those who hate Christmas," he reiterates from his World Religions textbook, hoping to impress the young lady through his vast knowledge

"Wait, punishes? Like what does he do?" a concerned Cat asks, scared for her roommate and the mischievous pre-teenaged girl

"He usually takes them to the underworld, where he usually torments them with birching until they become nice kids!" Robbie continues to read the book, "Legend tells there's a portal to his underworld in Spain, but that's only a rumor"

"That's all I need!" she nearly hangs up, but is interrupted:

"Hold on" Robbie pauses the teen girl and quickly asks, "Since prom is coming in a few months, I was wondering if you wanted to g-"

"Robbie, I have to go!" she interrupts his proposal and hangs up

(Authors Note: Seriously, Robbie? Asking Cat to prom over the phone? Way to play it smooth!)

"What was that all about?" the naïve virgin asks and turns on her laptop, "Alright, one ticket to Spain" she looks it up.

A couple of minutes later, she grabs her credit card and types in some personal financial information, "One ticket booked for 5:30 A.M" she yawns and grabs some of her personal belongings: Contact lenses, phone, phone charger, toothbrush, and other stuff

"Hey, Goomer" she asks over the phone, "Sorry to call you this early, but can you drive me to the airport?"

"Yeah, I can be there in 15 minutes" the wrestler makes an appointment and runs for his truck

"Sweet, awesome. Thanks!" she thanks him and hangs up. She puts on a red jacket and ties her shoelaces, then says: "Don't worry, you two. I'm coming!"

T.B.C

(A/N: About that line that says "Maketh America Great Again", I'm actually a Democrat)


	4. Bienvenido a Hell

Chapter 4

"Plane H311 is now boarding!" an announcement lady announces into the large lobby of the airport, causing the 17-year-old to ascend from her chair and walk towards her plane. To her surprise, however, there was no line

"That's surprising," Cat acknowledges, walking straight into her small and empty plane with only 5 other seats. She then takes a look at the plane's name, which reads: "Hell's Plane"

"That's a cool name!" Cat mentions to the pilot who sits in the close and open cockpit

The confused pilot looks back at the foreigner and kindly requests her, "No comprendo, habla Español!" (I don't understand, Speak Spanish)

Cat, having been learning Spanish at school for a few years, reiterates, "Me gusta el nombre de su avión!" (I like the name of your plane!)

The pilot smiles back at her, and thanks her, "¡Gracias, señorita!" (Thanks, miss!)

Cat replies, "De nada!" (No problem!) and shuts her eyes

"I'm coming, you two!" she whispers to herself and falls into a deep nap

~1 hour later~

There beneath the thunderstorms and lightning remained a stereotypical castle: Charcoal-black, old and rustic, and concealed in scary shadows. Inside the large castle was a half-goat monstrosity that held a large bag on its back that stores two young bodies.

It then grabs the container on its back and dumps its components onto the rocky ground, revealing two unconscious girls: One of whom had a bleeding forehead; the other had bleeding ribs.

It roars at the top of its lungs, "Wake up, thee naughty children!"

"Where…the hell am I?" the confused teenager asks, coughing blood on the floor

"To mine own underworld; Whither I'll maketh sure thee two art obedient!" It replies, waiting for the other girl to take her time to wake up

"Please let me go! I'll be a nice kid; I promise! "the 11-year-old bows down and pleads in excruciating pain, the cold wind blowing into the cut on her ribcage.

"Thee speaketh lies! yond's another reason wherefore thee needeth to beest did punish!" It roars a rejection, then grabs his birching rod and smacks the young girl

"Ow!" she replies in pain, rubbing her sore bottom

"Thee needeth to beest punish!" it reiterates and grabs the young girl by the shirt and drags her over to the basement, where the dungeon was located.

"Let me go!" Ellie screams for a pardon, her right sleeve ripping off

"She said to let her go!" Sam tries getting up and screams from the blood-covered ground, scared about the mischievous girl; the demonic monster just stares back, ignoring her as she collapses

Ellie screams, "Let me go, I'm an American! I have my rights!", but her pleas are ignored as she gets thrown down the stairs into the dungeon.

Satisfied, Krampus stares at the older teenager and reminds her, "Thou art next!", and walks towards her

"Is she alright?" she asks, struggling to get up

"I know not" it answer and drags the screaming girl by her straw-colored hair, before throwing her down the stairs as well

~4 hours later~

The pilot glances it radar, and tells Cat, "Señorita, aterrizaremos a España en veinte minutos!" (Miss, we'll land in Spain in 20 minutes!)

Cat stares outside the window in amusement, and thanks him: "Gracias!"

The pilot turns on auto-pilot, turns back in his chair, and asks her, "Señorita, ¿Por qué viajas a España?" (Miss, why are you going to Spain?)

Cat, understanding that he wouldn't believe the ludicrous story, lies to him, "Quiero a saber sobre dónde Krampus vive" (I want to learn about where Krampus lives)

"Oh, estamos a la derecha de un rumoreado portal a su inframundo" He points outside the window, and informs her: "¡Pero, eso es sólo un rumor!" (Oh, we are over a rumored portal to his underworld. But, that's only a rumor!) The Pilot looks over the window and opens the door, confusing Cat; he continues,"¡Y, aquí es donde saltas!" (And, this is where you jump!)

A confused Cat looks at her ticket information in her pocket, but rolls he reyes as she reads it: This is a plane service that drives you over Spain before you sky-dive

Cat thinks to herself, 'No wonder nobody signed up!', having realized she signed up for the wrong thing

She straps on her parachute and stares 100 feets below to the ground.

"I've done this before" Cat reminds herself, hoping to alleviate her fear, "Such as when Sam went missing and I jumped from the cargo plane!", before she closes her eyes and finally jumps

"Come on, open!" Cat screams to the stuck parachute. At around 40 feet to the ground, it finally opens.

"There you go!" Cat sighs in relief for only a while, having noticed a three-inch hole in the parachute.

"Goddamn it!" the girl screams, shaking her arms and legs in panic before passing out due to her fear of heights

….

"¿Que demonios?" a voice screams 'What the hell?', waking up the girl covered in squished watermelons

"…What?" Cat looks around, disoriented. She then looks around her, finding herself in a local food market; she landed into a supply of fresh watermelons belonging to a shopkeeper, who was now glaring at the parachuted girl. Scared, Cat falls onto the ground, quickly gets up, and dashes into the crowd.

The shopkeeper pants and screams, "¡Vuelve aquí, americano!", (Get back here, you American!).

After running for a few kilometers, an exhausted and injured Cat finds a mysterious and abandoned building; she enters it and collapses onto the ground, coughing blood onto the floor and clenching her aching chest.

"I'm never doing that, ever again!" she clarifies to herself as she weakly crawls on all fours deeper into the building for a few minutes before she runs into a mysterious door

"What the heck?" she uses the door handle for support but collapsing onto the ground

"Ow!" she screams, clenching her aching stomach, then says, "Try again" and grabs the door handle again for support; it works

"Ok. On 3…2…1" she countdowns impatiently, holding the door handle down for three seconds before pushing through, collapsing into a five-feet hill of hardened ice.

"Where am I?" she looks around at the snow in confusion, shivering from the cold weather. "I should head back," she suggests to herself and turns back to reopen the door, but she's now in complete and utter shock: it's gone!

"I guess this is it…" Cat groans, frustrated about the only available option, and slowly scuttles into the snow. "Alright, I got this…just go slow and steady" she encourages herself before slipping on the wet snow and falling backwards

"Ow!" she gets off the hard ice, rubbing her freezing bottom, before she stares ahead and trenches further into the snow.

~2 hours later~

"Hey, kid…" a defeated Sam asks for attention, then apologizes, "I'm sorry for ripping your stuffed bear thingy"

After a minute of awkward silence, she thinks for a while and replies, "It's alright" and awkwardly gives her in a comforting hug

"How do we get out of here?" a scared Ellie asks, pulling out the warm hug and looking around for a key to the locked door

"I don't know" a confused Sam replies, admitting defeated when upon not finding any key

~1 hour later~

"Grrrr" a stomach rumbles, being alone for the past fifteen hours

"Come on…almost there…." An exhausted and frozen Cat groans, noticing some kind of a village in her near sight; she collapses a defeated girl: snow covering her hair, freezing water soaking through her insufficient shirt and jeans, and numb palms.

"Santa…." A barely conscious Cat asks, noticing a beardy fat man dressed in all red walk up to her in shock, before her life cuts into the black

To be continued


End file.
